Souls Entwined
by blackandblood
Summary: After an incident in town, Takuya and Zoe decide to end the night with some much needed alone time....Warning: Lemon


**okay, here is my newest lemon. yeah, its a little longer than my first but whatever...and i wanted some type of story-line so they're not jumping in bed within the first thirty seconds (unless you can read that fast) but im sure it'll pick up pretty quickly. so on that note....**

**WARNING: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC LEMON (MORE GRAPHIC THAN PREVIOUS ONE) SO IF YOU HATE LEMONS, THEN YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED AND IS PROBABLY NOT FOR THE KIDDIES....AND MAYBE IF ITS GOOD ENOUGH, IT'LL CAUSE A NOSEBLEED OR TWO....**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME, DAMMIT! I DONT HAVE MUCH MONEY ANYWAY.....TAKUYA STOLE IT ALL...**

**disclaimer: i do not own digimon, but i do own my sick and twisted imagination...and I LOVE IT!**

**Souls Entwined**

Twenty-three year-old Takuya Kanbara sat back in his chair, throwing his head back slightly as he downed his fifth shot of vodka.

"They don't make this shit strong enough," he muttered, eying the small empty glass.

His best friend, Kouji, snorted. "Yeah, well, not everyone has the same immunity as you do."

Takuya shrugged. "What can I say? It takes a lot to get me drunk."

Just then his girlfriend of six years, Zoe, wandered over with a cocktail. "Hello, I'm back. Had to wait about ten minutes for the damn bartender to even notice me...But whatever."

The brunette took one look at her drink and laughed. "Wow, really went for the girly drink tonight, huh?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, I can't drink ten shots of vodka and not be passed out under the table."

"Hey, in all fairness, this was only my fifth one," he replied. "By the way, where the hell are Kouichi and J.P.?"

The blond glanced over to see their two friends talking to a tall, gorgeous woman with auburn hair. "Looks like they found themselves a new friend."

Takuya and Kouji looked over as well and laughed.

"How much you wanna be she rejects them both?" Takuya quipped.

"If I bet against you, I'll lose," Kouji replied. "Idiots...."

As if on cue, the woman stalked away with an annoyed expression on her face. Kouichi and J.P. turned to face each other and then proceeded to argue about something, undeniably her. However, over the explosive music in the backround, no one could know for sure.

Takuya took yet another shot, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. Zoe took a sip of her own drink, then made a disgusted face.

"Something wrong?" Takuya asked her.

"Wrong flavor. Be right back." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then made her way over to bar.

The bartender was busy serving other customers at the moment, so she sighed and sat down on one of the empty stools. As she waited, a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes made his way over to her.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

Although he was good-looking, Zoe had no interest whatsoever, especially since she was with Takuya.

"No thank you," she politely refused.

"Come on, my treat," he insisted.

Zoe smirked, then shook her head. "Really, I'm all set. Thanks anyway."

The man hesitated for a moment, then smiled. "I'm Jesse. And you are?"

"Taken," the blond replied.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. You can tell me your name, can't you?"

Zoe inwardly groaned, getting annoyed that he wasn't taking the hint. "I'm here with someone. So it would be pointless to tell you my name."

Jesse snorted. "I don't think it would be. Besides, I'm sure I can be more fun than the guy you came here with."

She raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I don't think so. Now please, leave me alone."

Meanwhile, Takuya glanced over to see a man talking to Zoe, whom looked very uncomfortable.

"Who's that guy?" He asked Kouji.

His friend shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me. Whoever he is, I don't think Zoe's enjoying his company."

"Me either," he said, getting up.

"Just give me your damn number," Jesse hissed at Zoe. "What's the big fucking deal? I don't want a relationship, I just need a good fuck here and there."

Zoe glared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

Takuya walked over to where his girlfriend was sitting, and put his hands on her shoulders. Zoe looked up at him, grateful.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Just fine," Jesse replied. "Or at least, they could've been."

Takuya's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, you can keep this uptight bitch. She's not worth my time anyway," he said.

"What did you just say?" Takuya growled.

Zoe touched his arm gently. "Just let it go. It's not important."

"I said that your girl here is a little bitch. Good luck dealing with her," Jesse mocked.

"You're calling me a bitch because I refused to sleep with you?" Zoe glared at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Before Jesse could reply, Takuya's fist made contact with his face, breaking his nose. A spurt of blood shot out of Jesse's destroyed nose, splashing onto the front of Takuya's black shirt. Eveyone in the bar stopped in their tracks, their attention shifting to the two men.

"You fucking asshole!" Jesse held onto to his injury.

The brunette then grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him onto one of the nearby tables. It broke from the brute force, collapsing under Jesse's weight. Jesse got up and attempted to strike him back, only to punched in the face a second time. He could feel his left eye beginning to swell up from the blow. Takuya grabbed him again, this time hurling him into a wall.

"Takuya, stop!" Zoe jumped in front of him, clinging onto his bloodied shirt.

"He called you a bitch, and expected you to sleep with him. What did you expect me to do?" He was angry, but not at her.

A moment later, the owner of the bar rushed forward.

"Get out of my bar, both of you," he commanded Takuya and Jesse. "I don't care who started it, just get the fuck out."

"Whatever." Takuya walked back over to his table to get his jacket.

Kouji, Kouichi, and J.P. stared at him with a mixture of shock and triumph.

"You kicked his ass," Kouichi said proudly. "Way to go."

Takuya snorted. "Thanks."

"So, you're leaving?" Kouji asked him.

Takuya shrugged his coat on. "Got no choice, now do I? But whatever, I don't care. I'm just gonna head back to my place with Zoe. See ya later."

He walked over to the exit, Zoe holding his hand tightly in hers. She shot Jesse one last disgusted look on her way out, then left the bar.

Ten minutes later, they were at their apartment. Takuya flicked on the lights, an irritated groan escaping his lips.

"Some night out, huh? Friggen jackass had to ruin it," he muttered.

Zoe smiled. "Well, look at it this way. Now we're completely alone and no one else can come along to bother us. Besides, we got kicked out because you didn't let him get away with calling me a bitch. So it's not your faut, and I'm glad you stood up for me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Takuya took her into his arms, staring down into her enticing emerald eyes. "I love you and if anyone dares to insult you, I'll fucking kill them."

The blond reached up and cupped his face in her hands, pressing her soft lips up against his. Takuya returned the kiss with more intensity, wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently ran his tongue over hers, slowly and passionately.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zoe pulled away. "You might wanna hop in the shower and wash that guy's blood off."

Takuya chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding. I'll be out in a few minutes."

With that, he entered the bathroom, keeping the door slightly cracked open. Zoe heard the quiet sound of clothes dropping to the floor, followed by the spray of the shower. She waited about two minutes, then crept into the bathroom. Takuya was in the shower, letting the hot drops of water rain down over his head. Zoe silently stripped down, unnoticed by Takuya.

The brunette sighed, enjoying the steamy, wet atmosphere around him. To his surprise, he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist. He glanced back to see Zoe standing behind him, naked, her head resting against his glistening back.

"Come to join?" Takuya asked with a smirk.

"You could say that." Zoe's hands glided down over his abdomen, feeling the rippling muscles beneath her fingers. "Got a problem with that?"

Takuya chuckled. "None at all."

"Good," she replied, kissing the back of his left shoulder.

Her hands traveled even lower, sensually making their way down to his groin. Takuya sucked in a mouthful of the steamy air, feeling her fingers wrap themselves around his hardening member. He jerked slightly as she gave him a quick squeeze, then proceeded to stroke him up and down. Zoe used her other hand to massage his aching balls, feeling his cock harden completely with her other.

Takuya moved forward a bit, allowing the water to spray onto Zoe. The blond felt it rain onto her face and breasts, the droplets gliding down her pert nipples. She increased her speed, causing Takuya's breathing to become more rapid as well.

"Fuck," the brunette muttered.

Zoe caressed his balls more vigorously, though still gentle enough not over-do it. Pre-cum mixed in with the water as it leaked from the tip of Takuya's cock. It dripped onto Zoe's finger, where she brought it to her mouth to lick it clean.

Takuya turned around, then roughly pushed her down so she was on her knees. Zoe began to tease his inner thighs with the tip of her tongue, only to have Takuya shove his dick into her mouth.

"Don't tease me," he gasped. "Not now."

The blond complied, sucking every last inch of him. Takuya grabbed hold of her hair, guiding her up and down to his liking. Zoe continued to fondle his balls, while her other hand snaked its way to Takuya's firm ass. She gave it a squeeze, feeling Takuya's grip on her tighten. He thrust into her mouth more forcibly, letting his entire length make its way down her throat. Zoe choked for a moment, caught off guard. However, she immediately adapted to it, not caring that she could barely breath. Takuya bucked his hips with each thrust, feeling himself becoming closer and closer.

"Fuck," he repeated, practically slamming her head into him by now. "Keep going."

Zoe's tongue swirled around his entire shaft as her head bobbed rapidly up and down. She moved both hands to his ass to brace herself, waiting for the moment to come. Suddenly, Takuya pulled out, a mischevious smirk on his face. He turned Zoe around, pushing up against her back to make her bend over. His slick cock rubbed up against her awaiting pussy, where she was wet with her own juices. As he did this, his hands made their way to her glistening breasts. He caressed them, letting his fingertips brush over her nipples. Zoe whimpered, almost begging for more.

Takuya slid his pulsating cock inside her, moving his hands to her hips to guide himself more easily. Zoe took a sharp breath, taking in the steamy air. She could feel as he violated her inner walls, letting his wetness mix in with hers. Just as he had done with her mouth, Takuya thrust every inch of himself deep inside her.

"Oh, god." Zoe could feel the water beating down her back, as well as Takuya's cock pounding into her sweetest spot. "Fuck...."

Their breathing sped up even more, their bodies hot with lust. Takuya ground his pelvis into her, needing to feel her entire core. His fingers tightened on her hips and he bucked even faster than before. Zoe could feel his balls slapping up against her ass with each thrust. Right when she felt herself getting close, Takuya abruptly stopped.

The blond looked up at him, dismayed. "What are you doing?"

Takuya smirked, stepping out of the shower, his cock dripping with pre-cum. "Not here. Follow me."

Zoe quickly shut the water off, wrapping a towel around herself. The brunette simply yanked it away from her and discarded it, pulling her to their bedroom.

"You won't be needing that," he told her in a husky voice.

He pushed her down onto the bed, his wet body crawling over hers. His lips made their way to hers, kissing them roughly. Zoe kissed him back with equal force, her hand sneaking between Takuya's legs to keep him hard. After about a minute, he stopped her.

"My turn," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

He nipped at her neck and moved her damp hair out of the way. Slowly, he began to make his way down, eventually stopping at her breasts. He engulfed one of them in his mouth, running his tongue over her pink hardened nipple. Zoe moaned, running her hands through his wet hair, her slick body pressed up against his. Takuya continued to lap at her nipple, using one of his hands to pinch her other one. He then kneaded the soft flesh with his fingers, causing Zoe to moan even louder.

"Mmmm....Takuya...." Zoe's heart rate quickened.

The brunette ceased what he was doing, lowering himself further down. He looked at her womanhood, coated with her wet arousal. His tongue found its way over, and he began to lick up her wetness. The blond gasped, her grip on him tightening. Takuya's tongue worked faster, making sure to hit her sweet spot several times. Her sweet juices were like a drug to him, for he wanted every last drop it.

"Takuya...." Zoe felt herself getting closer to the breaking point.

Her lover slid his tongue inside, making sure that he did get most of her sweetness. Finally, he moved his head away. Takuya gave her one last lingering lick, then crawled up to her. He gave her a seductive smile, and lowered his lips to hers, kissing them passionately. Zoe could taste herself on his lips as she kissed him back with more intensity. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was now grinding her hips against his, begging him to enter.

"Please..."

Takuya stared into her emerald eyes, smiling. "How could I say 'no' to that?"

He rubbed his cock against her core, feeling it poke at her wet entrance. Zoe slid her hand between them to stroke it for a moment, and she rubbed a bead of his pre-cum over his shaft, making sure it was nice and wet. A minute later, she withdrew her hand, now coated slightly with Takuya's moisture. She licked it off her fingers, and felt the very tip of his cock slide into her. Slowly, he slipped the rest of it inside her vaginal walls.

"Damn..." Takuya grunted on how tight she was around his throbbing erection.

He couldn't hold back as he began to pound into her, his thrusts hard and deep. Zoe threw her head back in complete ecstasy.

"Takuya....faster..." She dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Takuya clenched his jaw as he shoved into her faster, hitting her sweet spot perfectly. Zoe moaned louder, bucking against him to meet his thrusts. She arched into him, sucking him deeper inside of her. She could feel herself quickly climaxing, and she bit down into his shoulder. Takuya continued to thrust into her almost as hard as he could, making the bed rock from the intensity. The head board banged into the wall repeatedly, its sound echoing off the walls. Takuya grabbed both of her shoulders, getting a good grip on her. The brunette proceeded to slam into her with all his might, penetrating her completely.

"Fuck..." His now-sweaty body glistened, and his eyes darkened with lust.

The blond was panting by now, feeling as though he was pounding the life out of her. "Ah...T-takuya...I'm gonna...."

Zoe's womanhood clenched around him and he knew she was close. However, he didn't want her to go just yet. He smirked, slowing his pace teasingly. Zoe was not amused, and firmly gripped onto his buttocks, digging her nails in.

"No...don't stop...." She pleaded with him, begging him with her glimmering eyes.

Takuya leaned down to kiss her, then grabbed her shoulders once again, slamming into her with the same force he was using only a minute ago. Zoe arched her back slightly, squeezing his ass even harder. Takuya grunted again, feeling her core clench around him tightly. His manhood throbbed one last time as he gave her one last powerful thrust. They both gasped, feeling his warm pent-up seed explode into her core. Zoe took in everything he had to give, her legs pulling him closer as he spurted his essence.

"Damn..." Takuya grunted as his cock emptied itself.

Finally, Takuya collapsed on top of her, their hot sweaty bodies intertwined. Their eyes were closed tight with ecstasy and Takuya panted hard as he held her tight. He gave her one last kiss, brushing her damp hair away. With a reluctant groan, he pulled out of her, letting their combined fluids leak out of her in a heavy flow. He then knelt in front of her and put his dripping cock in front of her face. Zoe licked it clean, sucking down every last drop left.

Takuya sighed when she was finished, pulling her down onto the bed with him. Zoe snuggled up in his arms, her face buried in his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

Takuya smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you, too."

Zoe closed her eyes, her slick body pressed up against her lover's. She sighed, barely conscious by now. Just as she was about to nod off into slumber, she felt something hard poke against her leg. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at Takuya with surprise.

The brunette gave her a devlish grin. "Ready for round two?"

**damn takuya, really horny tonight, aren't ya? well there you have it, another one-shot lemon ^_^ hope you guys liked it and dont think im too much of a damn perv. but hey, even if you didnt like it, thtats fine with me. flames are welcome but will be laughed at =3 and yes, i couldnt resist putting in some type of violence so i made takuya break that asshole's nose. hope you liked that part :)**

**takuya: yeah, i got some! can you make another?!**

**me: takuya, take a cold shower -_-; then go hump the couch or something. **

**takuya: *sticks tongue out and goes to take a shower***

**me: well see ya later and to any flamers who have already insulted me in the past and hate me, id just like to say fuck you! have a nice day ^_^**


End file.
